


Redemption: UNDERFELL

by ClockworkWasteland



Series: Redemption [4]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkWasteland/pseuds/ClockworkWasteland
Summary: This is Redemption as if it happened in an Underfell universe. not THE Underfell universe but AN Underfell universe. This shares some connections to the Tale redemption so if you haven't read that saga you might want to.
Series: Redemption [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590326
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue

“a long time ago, humans and monsters both lived on the surface together…”

Snow crunched beneath the skeleton’s shoes as he walked through the woods.

“until they didn’t. until the humans decided fear and hatred were better than compassion and understanding… and trust.”

He stopped at a large door, at the end of the snowy path. It was emblazoned with the Delta Rune. He sighed and slumped against it.

“then everything went to hell. and it never came back.”

He took out a cigarette and lit it before taking a drag and gazing mournfully out to space. After a few drags he tossed the butt to the snow where it hissed forlornly.

“hurry up kid… you’re late…what’ll it be this time, i wonder?”

He shook his head and laughed humorlessly. A shuffling noise from inside the ruins told him it was time for this hell to continue. Though which path it would take was all but decided, wasn’t it..?

“here we go again…”

***  
The ruins of Home had long fallen into a decrepit state. Here and there sounded the skittering of little monsters, flitting fearful for their lives, here and there. Hoping that they were not spotted lest it cost them everything.

A little Froggit, eyes wide and fearful looked around before a long shadow crossed it’s path, scaring it into the nearest hole in the wall. The shadow materialized into a tall skeleton with scars down his face in a long black coat, carrying something in his arms. He looked around before continuing towards the bed of golden flowers, upon wish lay the body of a human child, gaunt and lifeless. There, he laid down the small skeleton from his arms and stood there watching for a moment before kneeling and resting his hand on their skull.

“(This is you’re last chance, Human… Don’t disappoint me.)” his voice was gravelly and low and seemed to come and go like a wind.  
After standing up he walked away, pausing only to glance back at them before vanishing into nothingness.

The Froggit hesitated a moment before hazarding a peek outside of it’s hole. The human that fell without a soul had a friend now? Were they dead too? After considering their curiosity and fear for a moment, they meekly hopped over to the bed of golden flowers. Neither corpse nor monster moved, and a bright red glow emanated from the ribcage of the skeleton. It hopped closer and saw, bound within the ribcage with a magic apparatus, a human soul.

A human soul!! With that the little Froggit could become master of this realm! It bounced excitedly towards the skeleton but just as it reached her a vine shot out of the ground and knocked it away causing it to screech and skip away in fear.

A golden flower slowly emerged from the ground near the small skeleton and looked them over. A confused expression crossed the fact in the middle of it’s blossom. This flower knew the human, knew the horrors she had committed and knew the kindness she had shown. But this? This was new…

“Frisk…?” he asked in a nervous tone.  
The skeleton groaned and shifted and out of fear of what mood they might be in, the flower fled back into the ground leaving the small skeleton to awaken all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one

||1||

“Ow…” Frisk groaned as she sat up. Their vision blurred and they shook her head before looking up at the hole in the ceiling high above. Frustration filled them as she realized she had survived the fall.

“Damn it!” she whined and curled up hugging her knees. It seemed even this supposed mountain of no return would not grant her mercy. It took her a moment after resting her skull on her knees to realize what she was seeing.

“What the hell?!” she looked over herself frantically and gasped as she realized she was nothing but bare bones. The glow from inside her ribcage caught her eye and she tilted her head. What was that? She made to poke the glowing, red heart but a glance upward caused her to behold the remains of her human body.  
“No no no no NO!” she crawled over to the corpse and looked it over before crying out in rage. Really!? So, she had died but this mountain or whatever had done it had caused her to live on, to endure when all she wanted was a quick death!

She huffed and glared at her corpse. What a joke. So is that what the mountain did? Made you a monster if you fell? Great… Just great! She curled up again and felt a wetness drip down her cheekbones. A crying skeleton, huh? Sounded like a joke all right. She looked around and sighed. What a mess…  
“Frisk?” 

A voice near her made her flinch and she looked to see a golden flower with a face looking up at her with concern.

“H-how do you know my name?” she asked.

“Oh… Frisk, don’t you r-remember me? You… you remembered last time.” He looked away, “I…”

“Look, little flower guy,” She shook her head, “I don’t know you and I’ve never jumped into a gaping hole before this. I only tried it because the bleach didn’t- Wait, why am I even…? Look, Flower-

“Flowey”

“Flowey, then. Just leave me alone.” She sniffled and wondered how skeletons could even cry. “I’m just going to pretend I died. Just let me lay here…” She laid down and curled up. “It doesn’t matter anyway…”

“Of course it matters, Frisk!” Flowey insisted, “Y-you have to get up! She’ll be coming soon and you… I don’t know how she’ll react to you this way.”  
She looked over between her arm bones, “She who?”

The answer came in the form of heavy footfalls and clacking claws on the ruins floor that neared. A towering goat monster emerged from a hallway into the light and looked from Frisk’s corpse to small skeleton for a moment with a puzzled expression before her eyes narrowed.

“So you thought you could take a soul for yourself?” She growled. “How dare you…”

Frisk’s eyes widened as a fireball appeared in the goat monster’s outstretched hand. She tried to get up but a sickening crack sounded and she cried out in pain as her leg gave out from a fracture she hadn’t noticed. Flowey pleaded with the goat monster, telling her it was a misunderstanding but before Frisk could fight through the pain the world was set on fire and her bones burned.

(LOAD)

She jolted upright and looked around wildly. Her bones still echoed the heat of the burns that had killed her… Killed her!  
“God dammat!!!!” she howled. So, even if she died in this place she would come back?! She pounded the ground and cried out in rage.

“Frisk, no! You’ll make her come sooner!” Flowey was already out of the ground and tried to shush her. “Please, Frisk, calm down!!”  
The fire seemed to burn even more the second time…

By the fifth time awakening in the flower bed, Frisk’s rage had turned to exhaustion. Maybe she really had died, and this was hell. When Flowey meekly rose from the ground, she rounded on him, careful to not aggravate her injury.

“What can I do to make this stop?” she hissed through grit teeth, quiet as to not bring the goat monster early. She had long since realized there seemed to be a time loop going on but as to why she couldn’t fathom. This was like a screwed-up version of Groundhog Day… She hated that movie.

“Hide.” Flowey replied and pointed a leaf towards a broken section of wall with a crack just big enough for her to squeeze in. “Then once she goes away, I can show you a way out of this place.”

“How can I get there?” she shook her head and motioned to her damaged leg.

“Here, let me help.” He rose more from the ground and moved towards her. Too tired to care what he was doing, she allowed him to wrap around her leg like a brace, leaving the ground behind. “Quickly!”

She could hear the goat monster making her way down the hall but with difficulty she managed to squeeze into the crack which Flowey then covered the entrance to in vines. Once the monster emerged, she looked around before spotting the corpse in the flowers and gasping in despair.

“Oh you, poor child…” The monster’s voice was heavy with sadness. “You did not even survive the fall…” she gently gathered the body in her arms and looked down at it longingly with tears in her eyes. “I suppose it was for the best… Better a quick death than what he would put you through.” She sniffled and for a moment, Frisk felt sorry for her.  
After collecting herself, the goat monster turned and carried Frisk’s corpse away with her down the hall. It was then that Flowey breathed a sigh of relief and withdrew his vines from the hole before helping Frisk out of it, still wrapped around her leg.

“What’s her problem anyway?” Frisk whispered.

“That’s Toriel.” Flowey sighed, “She takes care of the humans that fall down here… mostly. But when she saw you she thought you had taken a human soul which is what monsters down here seek most of all.” He shook his head at Frisk stood up gingerly and looked around, “A human soul would let a monster become even more powerful than out kind, Asgore…” he made an odd noise and she looked down at him, he almost looked like he would cry. “Y-you see, Asgore proclaimed that all monsters had to become strong. And the only way to do that is by… By killing each other. S-so it became the law that it’s Kill or… be killed.” He sighed. “You shouldn’t have come here, Frisk.”

“I didn’t intend to.” She scoffed but then looked away from the flower’s glistening eyes, “I… I didn’t want to survive.” She looked up at the hole she had fallen through, “There’s nothing up there for me anymore...”

“B-but you should have remembered.” Flowey tilted his head, “You don’t remember coming here before at all?”  
She shook her head and to her surprise, after a moment, Flowey beamed.

“Then… Then, we can do things right this time! We can fix it!” he looked excited, but his excitement turned to horror when Toriel’s voice echoed from the corridor.  
“Is someone there?”

Horrified, Flowey motioned for frisk to walk towards another corridor. “Quick, I know a way out of the ruins, but we have to hurry, he might not be there if we don’t.”  
“Lead the way.” She muttered.

Despite her situation, curiosity was working its way into her and she wondered just what kind of special hell she had fall into. Well, if she was sticking around, she might as well have a look.

As flower and skeleton made their way from the bed of flowers, Frisk couldn’t help but feel they were being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two.

||2||

Frisk’s footsteps echoed through the corridor as they made their way into the darkness. Here and there she saw movements and even glimpsed a monster once or twice but they all seemed to flee at the sight of her.

“So everyone tries to kill everyone else down here?” she asked as they went along.

“Yes.” Flowey replied sadly. “It didn’t used to be this way though…. Once, the underground was filled with light and joy and hope.” He sighed.

“Well, what happened?” She looked down at the flower whose eyes were glistening once more.

“The… The king’s children were died. Mad with grief he declared that we all needed to get stronger and to do that we had to… Well, as time went on his despair drove him insane. Now all he wants to do is destroy the barrier and then humanity. But, I don’t know if he’ll stop there. H-he’s really powerful and scary.” His vines shifted and she tried not to shake him off as they tickled her. “Sorry. But yeah, now, out there it’s kill or be killed. But… But we can make it better!” he smiled through his tears. “I-if you can show them that humans can be kind then maybe they’ll remember how things used to be!”

She scoffed and Flower whimpered. She shook her head, “I’m not even human anymore, Flowey… And I can’t even die so, what you’re telling me is out there I’ll be killed over and over again.” She tried to ignore the dread snaking its way up her spine. Did she really want to go outside? Well, what choice did she have? She looked down at her chest and thought a moment.

“My soul… So, if this is my soul then everyone will know it’s a human’s soul. Great…” She sighed. It seemed as if she had fallen into a fate worse than death. And death is what she had been aiming for in the first place! “What can I even do? I had no happiness up there,” she motioned towards the ceiling. “How could I cause it down here? You’re a dreamer, huh?”

“Yes! So you remember!” Flowey’s expression brightened.

“Huh?” She blinked in confusion.

“O-oh… right.” His face fell. “Yeah, I’m a dreamer. I want to see this place be how it used to. You can help them see, Frisk.”

“That’s another thing.” She stopped and looked down at him. “You knew me. You keep asking if I remember and stuff. Have I been here before?”

Flowey was silent for a few moments then nodded, “You tried so hard to help them see that kindness wasn’t weakness. But you died, over and over… Then one day you just… You just… Quit helping.”

“Wonderful.” She pinched her nasal opening. So now I get to fail all over again.” She slumped down against a smooth wall, her bones shuffling in the grime on the floor. “Was I a skeleton then too?”

“No.” he shook his head. This is all new. And if there’s something different well… Well it might be a good sign!” he offered a smile which she didn’t return, and his face slowly fell. “Well, maybe it will be easier now that you’re a monster too? Just try again, Frisk. Stay determined!”

The flowers expression was pleading and at such a pitiful sight, Frisk felt her heart ache for the little blossom. She wasn’t unkind, far from it. But, kindness had never brought her joy or happiness…

“Flowey…” she reached and held his head in her hand. “I don’t know what I can do. If I can even do anything. I’m…” she searched her heart and felt her bones tremble as she accepted her emotion. “I’m scared.”

“Don’t worry, Frisk. I’ll help you as much as I can! But, um… First we have to get your leg fixed.” He thought a moment, “Wait! I have an idea! Wait here.” He carefully slid off of her leg and disappeared into the ground. Minutes later he emerged with what looked like a peppermint. “Here! Eat this, some monster food can heal you! These have been here before things went bad, they should do it!”

Frisk eyed the old candy with a skeptical leer before taking it and popping it into her open jaws. Surprisingly, it didn’t fall through her lower jaw and it tastes like licorice. As she chewed, she felt a warmth flow through her, and her leg began to tingle before the cracks healed until there was naught but smooth bone. She carefully stood up and was relieved to find no pain shot up her leg.

“Thanks!” she smiled at Flowey who climbed up her and rested around her shoulders. “So what-”

Her words were cut off by a pounding on the door followed by a gruff voice.

“hey kid, are you there?! come out already!”

“Good, he’s here!” Flowy chirped. “Go on, open the door, he’s a friend.”

“A friend?” she tilted her head and looked at the door silently before looking at Flowey, “From what you said, I didn’t think that was possible down here. Who is he..?”

“kid! C’mon, you know he’ll be coming soon and if he sees me here he’ll-” Sans stopped as Frisk opened the door and he caught sight of the naked skeleton monster. “who the hell are you?”

Reverting to sarcasm to hide her fear she snapped, “Who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?”

Sans’ left eye socket flickered red but Flowey waved his leaves frantically.

“Sans, no! It’s her, it’s Frisk!”

“frisk!?” Sans looked her up and down in disbelief. “kid… that really you…?”

“Yeah.” She sighed, “I guess you know me too. Sorry to say I don’t remember you.”

He eyed her for a moment and looked as if he were at a loss for words before a loud, nasally yet threateningly venomous voice called from the distance, “SANS! If you’re slacking off again, I’m going to make you regret it- severely!”

“oh shit! oh shit!” Sans looked around frantically then grabbed Frisk’s hand and pulled her towards a cluster of bushes. ‘c’mon, hide here until he goes away!”

“What are you- ah!” she had to lean down because of the other skeleton’s short stature as she was led into the bushes. The snow on the leaves sent cold tingles through her bare bones. 

Before she could ask questions, Sans shushed her and hurried back out of the bushes to the entrance to the ruins, pushing the door closed and straightening up just as a tall, menacing skeleton in black armor strutted up the path with a long, red bone in his hand like a sword. A tattered red scarf hung around his neck. He glared with lightless eyes at Sans who looked back with false obliviousness and fear.

“h-hey, boss.” Sans said nervously. “i-i’m doing my job! guarding the ruins and looking for humans, yup!"

The taller skeleton snorted, “Pathetic. Stand up straight, you worthless whelp!” he ordered and Sans obeyed quick enough that his spine popped. “Why aren’t you at your station!?” he pointed the bone at Sans, “Don’t lie to me. You were talking to the crazy old bat again, weren’t you?” his voice was low and carried a warning.

“uh-uh… no! i thought I heard something behind the door and i-”

“You embicile, it was probably one of those weaklings that are too cowardly to come out and prove themselves!” he towered over Sans and the smaller skeleton’s knees were shaking. “Ugh… Worthless! Get back to your station. If you’re not there when I make my rounds so help me, you’ll be chained up outside again!” he grabbed the spiked collar around Sans’ neck and pulled him up to his eye socket level “Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal!” Sans managed and was promptly dropped back onto the snow.

Frisk watched as the taller skeleton turned to leave and tried to get a better look at him through the leaves but a branch that had gotten caught in her ribs sprung free causing the bush to rustle. Before she could think, a red bone spike was shot into the bush, missing her by mere centimeters.

“Come out of there!” the tall skeleton ordered. “I, Papyrus, captain of the Royal Guard command you!”

“b-boss-” Sans began.

“Shut. Up!” Papyrus snapped and advanced on the bush. 

Frisk was frozen in fear and was helpless as she was grabbed by the collarbone and hoisted up. The long bone sword war primed to strike her down when his sockets seemed to widen for a fraction of a second and he tossed her effortlessly to the ground where she landed next to Sans. Sans quickly got in front of her and held out his arms.

“no! papyru- boss, please! sh-she’s” he seemed to be panicking, “she’s my daughter!”

“WHAT?!” Papyrus leered at him and pointed the bone towards Frisk, “How the hell is that a thing?! You’re lying!”

“n-n-no! boss, r-remember when you chained me up outside bareboned? w-w-well i-i”

Comprehension flashed in Papyrus’ sockets and for a moment his stature seemed to falter, as if he was concerned. But it was only a moment.

“You were…” he opened and closed his jaws a few times before looking Frisk over and making a decision. “Go. Home.”

“B-boss?”

“Take them and go home. We will discuss this later!” he pointed down the path, “NOW!”

“got it!” Sans nodded hurriedly and helped Frisk up. The tow of them fled down the path away from Papyrus.

“Who was that?!” Frisk asked breathlessly, both from fear and their pace.

“My brother.” Sans replied with no sign of slowing. “Quick, let’s get you home and we’ll figure things out from there!

How could a brother treat his brother so cruelly, she wondered. It seemed Flowey was right…

Wait! She realized the flower was gone from her shoulders and dread pounded in her heart. She hoped he was okay, wherever he had landed. She pressed on, partially dragged by Sans as she glanced back, hoping Flowey would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

||3||

Sans lead her to a house whose Christmas lights stood in stark contrast to the rest of the ruined town they passed as they hurried through the snow. Frisk glimpsed an old, dead pine tree with broken ornaments barely handing off the branches, a dilapidated bar with a sign half lit, and an inn with bars on the windows and a ‘keep’ out sign on the door. Once at the house, Sans hurried her inside and slammed the door before locking it tight.

Frisk looked over the immaculate living room, spotlessly clean and well kept. There was a couch in front of a modern looking television and nothing more. The room left thought a doorway where she saw a kitchen that was equally clean and a stairwell that lead to a second-floor landing where she could see two doors. One was painted black with a skull sign and tape that said, ‘keep out with red writing adding ‘or die painfully’. The other had a strange light flickering behind it like fire.

Sans gasped for breath through his permanently closed teeth as he recovered from their sprint.

“kid… J-just give me a moment.” He was bent over with his hands on his knees. Red liquid that she assumed was sweat was beading on his skull.

“Are you okay?” she asked looking down at him.

He looked up at her and nodded. “I’ll be okay. I’m more concerned about you.” He studied her for a moment before adding, “You really don’t remember me?”

She shook her head. “I don’t remember ever coming here.” She shrugged, “But people are acting like I have so…” she looked at him for answers, hoping to get more information about just what was going on.

“I see.” He bowed his head. “I don’t know whether to tell you that’s good or bad. You might wanna take a seat and I’ll explain some things while we wait for my brother.”

“That would be nice.” She sighed as she sat down on the couch. “This is all so confusing. Apparently, I’ve been here before and just can’t remember. People… Monsters know me and I could swear I’ve only just fell down here!”

Sans sat on the floor near her and nodded. “That’s gotta be pretty frustrating…” he looked up at her, “You have been here before. And you made a big difference here for a while until… “

“Until?” she nodded for him to continue, remembering that Flowey had been vague about just what had happened as well.

“Do you know anything about quantum physics?” he asked, and she shook her head. “I figured that.” He shifted his legs to get comfortable and held out his hands, “think of time and space as a piece of yarn. You can unravel yarn into it’s component strings, right?” he looked at her and she shrugged and nodded, he continued, “This is one of those strings. The other times you’ve been here are different strings. Timelines, if you wanna call them that. The problem is in the last timeline you did something that figuratively burned the end of it so it couldn’t separate any farther.” He was quiet after that and looked like he was thinking over what to say next.

“What did I do?” she asked again.

“First, you have to understand that I think it was a different version of you that did it. I’ll explain that later.” He looked at his hands, “Whoever that version of you was, they came through and wiped every monster from the underground with no remorse. Everyone, they showed no one mercy and it was like they themselves were the worst kind of monster.”

“I did what?!” she shook her head hurriedly, “Look, I might not be the most friendly person but I’d never-“

“as I said,” he held up his hands to silence her, “I think that was the you that belonged to this timeline, this world.”

“This world…?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, “Think of a knotted ball of different yarns. Each yarn is it’s own world with it’s own rules and factors that make it what it is. That’s what is called the Multiverse.” He thought a moment, “Kid, I think you’re from another string of yarn than this one. Something must have happened in your timeline that forced you into another one. You not remembering anything is because you and this world’s version of you are getting confused with each other. How did you get down here?”

“I tripped and fell.” She replied then though about it, “No… No, I jumped because I… Or did I trip?” she shook her head to try to clear her thoughts, “Why was I even up there?”

“You’re a corrupted entity, Frisk.” Sans got up from the floor and walked closer to her. “Your world it trying to pull you bac into it while this one has it’s grip on you.” He held out his left hand and put it on her shoulder, “But until we can figure out how to get you back to your timeline you have to-… what is it?” he noticed her staring at his hand and withdrew it, her eyes followed.

“The plate… It’s gone.”

“What plate?” he rubbed his hand and looked back at her as he replaced it in his pocket.

“I just had a memory or something…” she held her head as a tingling sensation itched in the back of it. “Sans, you had a plate screwed into your hand…”

He hesitated and gave her a look of sympathy. “Not in this world, kid.”

All of this was almost overwhelming to poor Frisk who thought over what she had learned. As she thought there was one thing that rippled through her bones. It was a sense of loss, as if she unconsciously mourned for her home timeline.

“How… how do we get me back where I belong?” she asked.

Sans started to answer but foot falls sounded on the walk leading to the house and his pupil light shrunk. “We’ll get to that later, Frisk. For now, pretend you’re my daughter, play along, okay? Otherwise he’ll kill you!”

A wave of dread washed over her bones as the door slammed open and Papyrus entered.

“SANS! What have I told you about staying off the funit- oh. It’s you.” He leered at Frisk though in a way that an animal would leer at an invading animal. As if not sure whether to strike or welcome.

“W-welcome home, Boss.” Sans quickly got up and bowed his head.

“Enough of that!” Papyrus snapped. “Tell me what happened.” He crossed his arms and looked between the other two skeletons. “She seems quite old for your excuse to make sense.”

“I-I’ve been hiding her away, Boss. I didn’t want her to get killed so I-“

“How old are you?” he asked Frisk in a low voice.

“I’m not sure?” she replied, trying to sound convincing. “I never really got a birthday.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Papyrus sniffed. “So,” he looked down at Sans, “Who did this to you? She looks full skeleton and there are only the two of us.”

Frisked hoped Sans’ answer wouldn’t make her cringe and luckily it didn’t, “I don’t know, Boss. They wore armor s-so I couldn’t-”

Papyrus held up a hand and Sans fell silent. He walked past his brother and stopped in front of the couch, towering over Frisk who couldn’t help the twinge of fear shivering through her.

“What’s her name?” He barked at Sans.

“Frisk.” He answered quietly.

“Then, Frisk,” he crossed his arms, “Is he telling the truth? Are you his daughter he’s been hiding from me to hide his shame at being bested by another?”

Sans looked at her with pleading sockets and she nodded. “Yes, he’s my Dad.”

“Are you lying to me?” he leaned down and Frisk leaned back into the cushions as he neared her.

“No!” she insisted.

He leered at her then his head turned down to the glowing red light emanating from her chest.

“What’s that?” he questioned though in a softer, curious tone. She moved to hide her bare ribs, but he moved her hands away. “It that a human soul?”

“Boss! Please, I know what the king said but she’s my-!”

“So!” Papyrus rounded on Sans. “A human fell down here and instead of alerting me you let them take you for their own?!”

Sans seemed to struggle to comprehend then nodded, “I-i-I They came out of the ruins and they just- just found me and I couldn’t get away and-“

“Hush!” he snapped. “Where is the human, Sans?”

“They… They vanished. I passed out and when I woke up my soul was-”

“Then I will alert Undyne to search the underground for the human.” He sniffed, “In the meantime, get her some clothes for god’s sake. You’re a horrible father to let her run around naked like that.”

“B-boss?”

“Looks like, like everything, I have to take responsibility for your shit.” he shook his head. “Honestly, why would you hide her from me? I take care of you! I teach you! Do you really think I would harm your child?!” he glared at Sans. “DO YOU?!”

“YES!” Sans roared back.

Silence fell upon them as Papyrus looked at a loss for words and Frisk looked between the two of them, wondering what would happen.

“Yes…” Sans repeated, barely audible.

“… Get her some of your clothes. Now.” Papyrus said in a surprisingly soft tone.

Sans nodded and quickly made his way up the stairs and into his room, leaving his brother and Frisk staring at one another in silence.


End file.
